1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a photo display method and apparatus and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for displaying and protecting photographic prints which includes providing a set of pockets into which the photographic prints may be slid, thereby displaying and protecting those prints.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The vast majority of persons who take photographs do so to display them at a later time. Many persons choose to display these photographs in an album or the like. However, some choose to display their photographs on a wall or other such vertical support. Merely placing a photograph on a wall, however, greatly increases the risk of the photograph being damaged or fading with the passage of time. One alternative is to put the photograph to be displayed in a picture frame. These, however, often can be expensive and furthermore can be very difficult to install the photograph in. Also, once a photograph is placed in a frame, it can be difficult to remove the picture from the frame and replace it with another. There is therefore a need for a method and apparatus for displaying and protecting photographic prints combining the ease of merely hanging photographs on a wall with the protective elements found in mounting the photograph in a frame.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for displaying and protecting photographic prints. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for displaying and protecting photographic prints which will allows for simple and quick exchange and replacement of photographic prints held therein.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for displaying and protecting photographic prints which will provide protection against physical damage or fading of the prints.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method for displaying and protecting photographic prints which may be easily expanded to provide additional display space for greater numbers of photographic prints.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a method for displaying and protecting photographic prints which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and safe and durable in use.